


Laugh Like it Doesn’t Hurt

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Stephen’s chest gets full and his heart beats faster when he sees Jon smiling at him like he used to.





	

“Do you miss this as much as I do?” Stephen asks in between takes.

Jon’s chair is pushed so close to his that Stephen’s whole left side is pressed against Jon’s right. The warmth is comforting and familiar, and it makes an old wound in his chest tear open anew. He tries not to let it show on his face, but Jon knows him too well.

“I miss _this_ ,” Jon says emphatically, gesturing between the two of them. “I miss this a lot.”

Stephen swallows hard and laughs like it doesn’t hurt to hear.

“You know you’re welcome any time. I don’t know if you know this, but the people love you, Jon.”

Jon smiles crookedly.

“The people, Stephen?”

Fuck, how does he _do_ that? Stephen turns away from Jon for a moment to collect himself. He shuffles through his script like he’s double checking things one more time. Jon reaches out his hand, and it settles on Stephen’s. Stephen flexes his fingers once, and then lets Jon’s steady hand calm his nerves.

“I’m not one of your horses, you know” Stephen jokes.

“Really? But you have such a beautiful mane.”

Stephen smiles at him and places his hand on top of Jon’s on top of his.

Stephen opens his mouth to say something clever, something to make Jon laugh, _anything_ to make Jon laugh, but then his producer is calling for quiet, and the cameras are ready. Jon pulls away.

“Time for me to hide under your desk now,” Jon says. 

Stephen smirks, and Jon reads his mind.

“I’m not blowing you, Colbert. Not on camera. Not again,” Jon says, pointing at him like he was scolding a misbehaving intern.

“I know your knees aren’t what they used to be, old man,” Stephen retorts.

Tucked away under his desk, Stephen hears a muted giggle. A hand grabs his knee just in time for the red light on the camera to turn on.

“Hey! Welcome back, everybody!”


End file.
